Fragment of Life II
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: Sequel to Raiden no Ai Chapter 7 is up Your soul is bound to Naraku now. Your his mindless zombie and beckon to his every call, but I will free you, Hiten. AkinaXHiten OCXHiten Nominated for IY Fanguild's 2004 Best OC Award!
1. Of Memories' Past

**Well, here is the first chapter of Fragment of Life II.  This is the sequel to Raiden no Ai, so incase your wondering, some things might not make any sense, and if you read Raiden no Ai and haven't finished it, you need to.**

**Anyway, this is my newest fanfic.  I haven't started a fanfic in forever, so this was a big improvement on my part.  I hope that you'll enjoy this fanfic and all it bring.**

**Here is chapter 1 of Fragment of Life II.  I hope that you'll enjoy it as much as you did Raiden no Ai, and I also hope that it's as popular as Raiden no Ai.**

**The Prologue is in Akina's P.O.V.  but it will change out of that P.O.V when it gets into the first chapter of the story.**

****

**Fragment of Life II**

**Prologue:  Of Memories' Past**

****

_It's been many months since I've seen your face, but I still remember it well.  The day you came into my life, I thought that you might end mine, but then something out of the blue happened to change both of our lives.  Darkness consumes everything, even human and youkai life alike, but there are many ways that can be dealt with.  So many years I have lived in loneliness, and so many years that I have mourned your death.  I was powerless to do anything but watch as you die…But I'm always like that, aren't I?_

_I'm always faced with the fact that I'm imperfect and I'll never be as strong as you.  Happy endings are just for fairytales, right?  _

_It was never a fairytale for either of us.  We were just too lonely people, seeking companionship and understanding.  Youkai have always been pegged as vile and brutal creatures that will stop at nothing to destroy anything and everything that get in their path, but people often fail to try and understand them for what they truly are.  Most of them are just like us, well, emotionally wise._

_I was once taught to believe in miracles…But how can I believe in miracles now?  The only thing that ever happened that was a miracle was him…But he had been taken away so savagely…Infection and weakness took him away._

_I walk to your gravesite, holding two shards of the Shikon no Tama in my hand.  I can still feel your warmth from them, and I keep them with me for your sake.  I've been holding on to them for so many months, I think I should finally give them back to Kagome.  I promised her that I would if anything ever happened to Hiten...But wouldn't it be betraying him to just hand over **his **jewel shards to his enemy?_

_Nonetheless, I have no use for them.  I had always thought that his body contained three shards, but perhaps the last shard had been lost somewhere.  I have no use for them…Why would a simple human girl want Shikon Shards?  There's no power that I could gain from them…There's no true objective that finding them all would mean to me._

_I look up at the dark gray sky.  You always liked those kinds of days, haven't you?  Your element was lightning, and thunder after all._

_Everyone wants to be a hero. You don't realize it- but you do. Whether you think about it or not, the actions and choices you make are never as conceited as you think they are._ _If you're fated to be screwed over, then- you might as well just let the ending hit you with full force and get it over with._

_The problem here was- I don't like those tragic stories. Who the hell in their right mind does? So- I took the role of a hero- I said I'd leave to save the people around me who might get harmed if I screwed up, but I see how well that worked…_

_Sure, it's stupid of me to try. I knew how my life went and how it was going.  I had to go and get someone else involved._

_Now normally, I'd say- the hell with them. It's their own problem if they're stupid enough to help me. I mean- my forehead might as well have "Danger" stamped all over it. So if someone couldn't see that and got hurt because they decided to step in- who was I to worry?_

_But this time, I did care._

_This time- I wanted to be the hero._

_But- as I said, everyone wants to be a hero._

_It's truly amazing how much can change between people in so little time. One minute, you're trying to kill each other, the next you're sitting down huddle in a blanket together. Sometimes, it's baffling how things like that can happen._

_I know they say people change, but I was beginning to wonder. Is it really that we change or is it just because we begin to see things from their perspective better the more we're around them? I hadn't felt like I'd changed much, and Hiten sure as hell hadn't changed a bit._

_We were just as stubborn and irritated with each other as we'd been from the start. So- how did we- end up like this?_

_If we didn't change, maybe we just adapted. Molded ourselves to deal with the little quirks of the other person to the point that- next thing you know- we could find ourselves sitting together, remotely peacefully, enjoying something._

_But life has a strange way of giving you everything one moment, then throwing you a curve ball the next._

_Little did I know, that my life was about to change, and that everything that I have come to believe would be thrown completely out of the window.  Things would change, and I would change.  I would learn that second chances exist.   Though they come in the most odd of forms.  I'd find my self with some pretty strange alliances and friends I've never encountered before, and some new enemies as well.  It would be my turn to prove myself and be that hero that everyone wants to be._

_Who would have known that it all started with just the two shards that I hold in my hand…_

__

**Well, that was the prologue of Fragment of Life II.  I know, it doesn't seem like much, but it will escalade into much more.  For now, it's just Akina recalling some of the things and catharsis her character went through in Raiden no Ai.  This will NOT be a Mary Sue/Mary Jane.  I don't write those types of stories, nor will I ever.  I hoped everyone liked it, though it doesn't seem like much, I think this story will have a PG-13 rating for now, but it probably will be moved up to R before long before too long, but the R rating is just for standard violence.**

**Anyway, please take the time to R&R!!**


	2. Plauge

**Well, here is the actual chapter one of Fragment of Life II. Sorry for not updating this sooner, I've just ran out of ideas on finding a proper beginning to this fanfic. Sorry if this is a little choppy, I've been trying to flesh this out as much as I could and I think I found what I wanted.**

**Well, here is chapter one of Fragment of Life II. Enjoy!**

**Japanese Dictionary**

**Sempai- A endearment term.******

**Ai shiteru – I love you**

**Youkai- demon**

**Raijuu****- Thunder**

**Fragment of Life II**

**Chapter 1: Plague**

She held the shards in her hand, the two fragments were glowing; radiating with warmth. The red head looked at the shards, a small gleam of sadness in her eyes for the one she's lost. His memory still lives in her heart, that face that she just couldn't forget. Those blood red eyes, the slightly tanned complexion, that long silken, raven black braid that hung like a long rope about him.

The youkai that captured her heart.

The angelic thunder youkai.

Hiten.

She looked up at the cold desolate sky as a sharp wind blew past, disheveling the red silken hair which hung around her face. The lonely maiden took a hand and gently moved the stay hairs from her face.

The many months that she'd been apart from him, Akina had lived in loneliness and despair.

Through the many years of existence, the lack of any kind of contact or love made her grow a bit colder. She could not return to the village, they would not accept a killer of any kind. Since she decided to take the side of the malicious Raijuu Brothers, she knew she could never return.

Taking their side was like killing them.

Akina walked across the barren lands, the winds blowing a bit stronger then before. There were no trees around to block it, so the red haired woman had to hold on to everything she could to keep from getting blown away.

_'The winds seem so cold now.'_

The red haired woman stood there for a while, letting the wind dishevel her hair and clothing, and feeling a lonely tear trail down her cheek and blow away in the wind, only to disappear across the barren wasteland.

_'Everything seems so cold now…without you.'_

Akina glanced up at the sky once again, and then her gaze traveled to the ground.

"You always told me, that you'd see me in hell…and I can't wait to join you." The red head smiled to herself.

"But not now." She replied further, not talking to anyone really. Only the hollow sounding wind could hear her. "I have to keep on living, for you. I'm going to go to Kagome, I have to find her and give her these shards."

The red haired girl walked for what seemed like an eternity before coming across a wide field with a single river stretching out as far as the eye could see. Akina made her way alongside of the river. After walking for a while, she stopped to see her reflection in the water's edge.

As she peered over the corner she could see the form of a red headed girl, whose skin was pale and garments were tattered. Her hair was messed up, chunks and strands going every which way. She had a gleam of sadness and loneliness in her eyes that seemed too far gone to be helped.

The red haired maiden bent down and cupped some water into her hands, splashing it on her dusty face. The noise of the water splashing on the river below blurred and distorted her reflection, turning it into a twisted, grotesque figure in the clear liquid.

She sat there for a moment, on her knees, looking at her hands.

Those hands that were once used to kill.

Her hands that once held her beloved Thunder youkai.

_'I once had everything, and now I have nothing. I know that I have the mansion of the Thunder family, but material possessions are nothing over those which are emotional.'_

The flashbacks began to run through her mind once more, as they had always done since his demise.

_'Why would you cry for them? They are just a bunch of filthy humans who didn't care about you.'_

_'Yes, the sun sinking down, letting darkness take over, just as the storm clouds block the suns rays as they come fourth and consume the land in a whirl of rain, lightning and thunder.'_

"Darkness that consumes everything, even one's life." Akina said sadly, staring mechanically down at the water, her eyes seeming devoid of all emotion.

_"Could you ever love me in return?"_

_"Strangely enough, I think I can."_

"Even someone as strong as you."

_"Akina...I don't give a damn about any of that anymore. I accept your love, though I don't feel as strongly as you. I have to say, I've never felt this way about any human, or woman before in my life. I don't even know why I have spared you this long. Something just tells me I want to be with you." _

She felt her hands trembling.

"Oh Hiten…Why?"

_"Oh Hiten. Never leave me..."_

_"Never.__ I promise."_

"But you did leave me…"

She felt tears brim her eyes.

"You did, though I don't blame you…I tried to save you…I tried so hard…" She saw a few of her own tears descend towards the ground, eventually hitting the green grass below, forming tiny dark spots on the ground.

_' Ai__ shiteru, Akina-sempai. I'll never regret any moment I've lived with you. You taught this cold hearted killer that there was something to appreciate in life, and that all humans didn't hate the youkai race. You taught me how to love, not lust…'_

_'Don't cry…Akina. Crying is for the weak."_

"But…"

Akina took a shaky hand from her face.

"But I miss you."

_' Domo__ arigato for saving me. I couldn't have done it without you. Looks like you're going to have to get revenge on Inuyasha all by yourself. Guess I'll see you in hell, right? '_

"I'll wait for you…my sempai." Akina replied.

The girl clutched the Shikon no Tama fragments in her hand tightly, seeking their warmth for comfort, as she had sough Hiten's for so long.

Was she that used to the thunder youkai though they had known each other for only two months?

Suddenly, everything seemed to be in a motion blur, and she felt her head spinning. The fiery maiden held her hand to her forehead and swayed back and fourth before finally hitting the ground.

She landed on the soft grass below, still clutching the Shikon shards.

Her fatigue and anxiety took over, throwing her into a fitful sleep.

She lay there for a long time, and suddenly a band of figures loomed above her.

"Who is that?" The shortest figure asked, looming just over her head. She could feel the small warm breaths the figure took hitting her face.

"Excuse me, are you all right, miss?" She heard a deep voice ask, just before slipping into unconsioness yet again.

Everything turned black as the outside noises were consumed by a silent dark abyss.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 1. Sorry that it's going kind of slow here, but a lot is happening to Akina during this point in the story. I know the flashbacks are kind of tiresome, but she's not over Hiten.**

**So for this chapter, Hiten is only there in her memory, but don't worry, he'll be in the next chapter. For now, I'd like everyone to read, review and I hope you enjoyed. **


	3. In Hell

**Well, here's chapter 2 of Fragment of Life II. I'm shocked at the reviews I'm getting yet again. Though I think that Fragment of Life II will be as popular if not more as Raiden no Ai if I keep this up! I've gotten 41 reviews just for the prologue, and that makes me happy to see that people are enjoying my writings and they actually give a crap about my things.**

**Anyway on with chapter 2!**

**Japanese dictionary**

**Hanyou****-Half demon**

**Fragment of Life II**

**Chapter 2: In Hell**

"I wonder where she came from." Miroku asked his companion, Inuyasha.

"I don't know, but wherever she came from, she certainly has some wind damage." Sango replied, seeming worried for the young maiden on the ground.

Kaede sat on the floor, making some herbs to help Akina's wounds heal a little faster.

"She seems to have come from far away, across the barren wastelands." The old woman remarked.

"She must have traveled a very long way just to get here." Miroku replied.

"We should let her rest." The girl beside him remarked.

The two sat there for what seemed like thirty minutes. Everything was silent, except the light flicker of the fire and the crackling of the wood it was charring.

It seemed like after about two hours of sleep, Akina awoke to find herself inside of a small hut, with an old woman, who was wearing an eye patch was looking down upon her.

The red haired maiden gasped as she saw the old woman known simply as Kaede hovering above her.

"Ah, you're awake, my child." Kaede replied.

"Who are you?" Akina asked, slowly pushing herself up and adjusting to the lighting in the hut. She slowly rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the haze of sleep.

"Where did ye come from, child?" The white haired woman continued.

"From far away, I'll leave it at that." Akina replied.

"I don't expect ye to tell me everything, nor do I expect you to trust me." She replied. "We found you out by the water's edge. You were fatigued and ye looked as if you've been cryin' about something."

"Just…My past…" Akina looked down at the hardwood floor.

Outside she could hear the faint noise of two people arguing; one of the voices was male and the other, female. The female voice had a familiar heir to it, as if she had heard it before.

_'Who are they?' _Akina thought to herself, still adjusting to the haze of sleep. _'Who is she? And who were those two voices I heard before I passed out? I have a feeling I might just find out.'_

**"OSWARI!"******

The red head flinched at the sharpness of the voice, and felt a tiny tremor at something hitting the ground with tremendous force.

**"OUCH! HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"**

**"NOT LISTENING TO ME THAT'S WHAT!?!"**

_'There sure are some violent people around here.'_

Miles away, where the air was thick with miasma, Naraku awaited in his chambers, in his usual position, leaned against the wall in the sitting position, with one knee up and his right arm draped over his knee.

_'Everything has been put into action. I hope this one will not fail me.' _The hanyou said to himself as he stared at the brewing pot in the middle of the room.

It was black, and the resting figure within slowly opened their eyes. All that could be seen were dark colors and the air was thick with a suffocating type of evil essence to it. The figure reached up to feel of their forehead, there were two fragments of the Shikon no Tama were imbedded into it, but they were not glowing with the usual aura that he was used to, but an entirely different aura.

This was a strange and unsettling aura.

It was an evil aura.

He arose from his current position and put a hand to his head in agony. The man felt like he'd been run over with a carriage.

"Ugh…" He made a noise of pain and anxiety.

He arose fully and began to walk over to a nearby mirror.

Slowly and surely with one foot in front of the other, with his hand to his head, the weak figure made his way over to the mirror. He barely had enough strength to walk over there before his legs gave out and his body fell forward. Before he could fall completely to the ground, his hands caught the top of a wooden surface and he fell with such force that his head nearly collided with the hard surface.

He felt his head touch the surface and recoil back up.

The figure brought his hand slowly up to his forehead as he brought his face up to the mirror.

Slowly his features were lit by the dim lighting of the dark colored room. He slowly let his hand travel down his face to slowly reveal his face.

He had bright, blood red eyes and two blackened shards of the Shikon no Tama imbedded into his forehead. The shards were glowing with a dark energy. It made the figure feel power, more so then he did with regular shards imbedded into him. He liked this new found feeling.

A light and familiar smirk tugged at his features.

He looked down at his hands, which were slightly tanned, and he saw a long black strand of silken hair fall into his viewpoint. He moved his hand to rid himself of it. As he brushed it across his forehead, he felt a pain.

"Ah…" He let out something equivalent to a mixture of a gasp and light scream.

He held a hand to his face in agony.

From a distance, he heard something beckoning him.

_'Come to me…"_

"Wha- -?!"

_'I said come to me…"_

He could feel a pain shoot through his body, causing him to call out in pain.

"What's happening to me?"

He didn't want to walk, but something had control over him, forcing him to walk. For the first time in his life, he felt powerless. Did all of this power come at the price of possession?

As he came into the large room, he tried not to bow, but his body was forced to move in that position. Never had he felt such humiliation he would have never bowed like this, to **anyone.**

_'What's happening to me? How am I still alive? I thought I…But wait…Is this hell?'_

"Now, you belong to me. " Naraku's calm and emotionless voice echoed throughout the desolate room.

_'How did I end up here? If this is hell, how am I in bodily form?'_

The young man's flashback of the past seemed to come fourth into his brain for a few brief seconds.

_'I think your much more then just a heartless killer. You have feelings too, you're just misunderstood. People hardly ever get to see the real Hiten. They only see this youkai who has uncontrollable rage.'_

_'Akina.'___

_'I'll wait for you…'_

_'Akina, ai shiteru.'___

With that final thought, his mind returned into darkness and he heard an ominous deep voice seep into his mind.

"You are my minion now, Hiten. You will do as I say, and your first mission, is to destroy Inuyasha."

**Ok, ok, it wasn't the suspenseful, everyone knew it was Hiten in that room anyway. Well, chapter 2 is completed, and I'm sure everyone knows who Akina's with.**

**Oh, and a note, Hiten is indeed acting strange and has his memories though he has Shikon Fragments that are evil within him. There is a reason for these actions. I cannot give it away because it's the main spoiler of the story. So, I don't want any reviews telling me that it's not right, when I have something planned here.**

**Anyway, please give me a review; any review is nice, even if it's just a short review. I love reading them all and I'll see you next chapter!**


	4. So, We Meet Again

**Here I am with chapter 3! I've been working on this fanfic for three days straight, so I have plenty of updates to give throughout the week. Things might speed up or slow down, depending on when I get free time to update. **

**Since I'm out of school, I'm on to a vocational school, studying Graphic Arts, and I'm kind of busy, so, I might now have the available time I have now.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 3 of Fragment of Life II. Don't worry about updating, I still will be, just not as often.**

**Japanese Dictionary**

**Hakama- The type of gathered pants that Inuyasha wears.******

**-sama- Meaning someone of high importance.**

**Fragment of Life II**

**Chapter 3: So, We Meet Again**

Akina sat there, alone with the elder woman standing slightly to the left of her. She looked around at her surroundings. It was a small, cozy little hut. Everything had a different heir to it. Things were peaceful here, despite her grim mood.

The girl wiped her eyes, ridding them of any stray tearstains that might have still lingered from her sadness earlier on.

The fiery haired maiden heard footsteps approaching. There were two figures, a male and female, both had dark hair and one of them was carrying a staff of sorts, they looked like some sort of holy figure; a priest or a monk of some sort.

They both entered the small hut to see Akina looking at them, her head twisted around to meet their line of sight.

"Ah, you're awake." Miroku was the first to break the silence.

"Where am I?" Akina asked, her voice seeming fatigued.

"You're about half a mile downriver from where we found you." Sango told the fallen maiden.

"Oh…" She looked over towards Kaede, but more along the lines of staring at her feet.

Just at that moment, two figures appeared in the small hut, they were both arguing about something, but none of the words could be made out. There were two of them, a female of moderate height, wearing clothing that seemed so strange for this era. The male, wore a red coat and gathered hakama pants. He had a very familiar pair of dog ears, golden eyes and silver hair.

Akina put a hand up to her mouth and made a small gasp.

It was _him._

_'Eh…'_

It was Inuyasha.

It was the same Inuyasha that had battled Hiten that fateful day. They day when he was injured, and it was Kagome, the same girl she'd made a promise to. The same girl that was a captive of the thunder brothers while Akina was with them.

Kagome hadn't recognized Akina.

She looked so different from when they had first met.

"K-Kagome?" The red headed girl replied in a weakened voice.

"Huh?" Kagome looked confused at how this mysterious figure knew her name.

"Kagome, it's me, Akina." The red head brought a hand to her chest and gave a small smile.

"Akina?" Kagome ran over and kneeled by the futon's edge.

"Long time no see, Kagome." Akina replied.

"So, ye two know each other?" Kaede spoke, straightening her eye patch.

"Yeah." Kagome replied, smiling at the red headed girl. "Hey Inuyasha, " She motioned with her head movement to the tall silver haired male, which stood a few feet away. "You remember Inuyasha, don't you?"

"Hey, she was that girl who was there with Hiten." Golden eyes narrowed as he recalled that incident in his mind.

_" **HITEN**_****_" She shrieked as the sword blade came crashing down. Hiten was caught off guard as he turned to see Akina standing there, the blade missed his head, but got him in the chest. It was a deep wound._

_"Akina!"__ He replied._

_"What the hell?" Inuyasha wrinkled his face, he seemed puzzled by the sudden change of events._

_The red haired girl ran over to Hiten. _

_Hiten was so surprised by her appearance that his shock overcame his pain. The Thunder youkai's once cold eyes shone with something deep, he could feel the red fluid running down his chest, soaking his clothes and weakening him. He looked at both of his hands; his precious Rageki-jin had been broken in half._

_"A-Akina, what....are you doing here?" He said, slightly after his eyes closed and he came crashing to the ground._

_Akina ran over and caught him before he hit the ground. She held him close, as a mother would her child._

_"Hey! What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked. "I almost had him."_

_"Please, Mr. Inuyasha-sama sir. Don't kill him." Akina asked on the verge of tears._

_"Why not?"__ The hanyou's rough voice asked. "He killed Kagome and Shippou."_

_"No he didn't, look." Akina pointed to the schoolgirl and the kitsune, who got up wearily from the ground. They stood up slowly._

"It's her…" The silver haired hanyou replied.

"I've come back to fulfill my promise." Akina looked at the ground a bit sadly.

"Who's Hiten?" Sango asked, putting a finger to her lips in question.

"Hiten was a thunder youkai that we met who had shards of the Shikon no Tama imbedded in his head. He flew by the use of magical fire powered wheels." Inuyasha informed his two friends.

"Well, where is he?" The monk asked.

At that comment, Akina made a face of sadness at the recollection of both the fight and the memories that were plaguing her mind of him.

The vivid image of the handsome youkai came to her mind. There he was, standing tall and proud, clutching his Ragekijin proudly with his back facing her. Then he turned half way and looked over his shoulder.

_'Akina.'___

"Hiten…" Akina could feel her features get hot as she looked at the interesting spot on the floor and clutched the fragments of the jewel tightly, seeking their warmth for comfort.

Her vision began to blur as she felt the hot tears stream down her face. The red head began to sob, the crystal tears began to hit the ground; at first at a slow pace, then picking up speed.

"She's mourning." Miroku stated the obvious.

Kagome hugged her friend tightly.

"What happened, Akina?" Kagome asked.

Without saying a word, Akina held out her hand, revealing the two shards of the Shikon no Tama.

"Why'd you bring these back?" Kagome asked.

"She has shards of the Shikon no Tama." Sango replied.

"They're Hiten's…He's dead." Akina let out in a whisper-ish voice.

"What? But how?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, good riddance." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"He died from the infection of the wound on his chest. I-I-I couldn't heal him completely." Akina flung herself on Kagome, wrapping her arms around her neck and crying audibly.

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry Akina…"

The red headed girl cried into Kagome's shoulder, her sadness overcoming her once more, not even the powerful warmth of the Shikon no Tama could comfort her now.

**Well, I'm done with another chapter. I've noticed that I've got some reviewers that I didn't have for Raiden no Ai. To better understand this fanfic you need to read that fic to better understand this one. I ran one page over, by the way. Oh, and I know the flashbacks are redundant, but they are important material in this fanfic. They help link this fic to Raiden no Ai.**

**Anyway, please take the time out to read and review.**

**R&R**


	5. Mending a Torn Heart

**Well, I think I'll state this in more chapters, so people will understand. If you want to understand this fanfic, read Raiden no Ai. That is the prequel to Fragment of Life II. Please take the time to leave me a review on it as well. I hope you are all enjoying this fanfic so far. I'm glad of the fanservice that I am getting.**

**This is chapter 4 of Fragment of Life II.**

**Japanese dictionary**

**Kitsune- Fox**

**Youkai- Demon**

**Fragment of Life II**

**Chapter 4: Mending a Torn Heart**

"Hush.." Kagome coaxed her friend to calm down before she made herself sick with grief, but how could she calm down? She had lost everything. She was shunned by society for loving a demon and now lived in despair and loneliness. The red headed girl had often thought about doing the unimaginable, but found that she never had the guts.

She had also thought, that if she were to meet Hiten after death, then he would think of her as weak for killing herself off for the soul purpose that she had kept him alive for. It would be hypocrisy.

Akina could feel the gentle hands of Kagome going through her silken hair in a comforting manner, as she could see Inuyasha speaking to Miroku and Sango about the current matters.

Kaede was also listening in from across the room, where she was seated with a young kitsune youkai, who was watching her make herbs.

When the name of Hiten was heard, the young fox youkai seemed to listen to the three discuss the matter.

"Huh?" Akina quirked an eyebrow in thought at the sight of the youngster's interest in the current conversation.

_'Why is he so interested about a youkai that, in his eyes and in the eyes of everyone else, was a cold hearted killer?' _She thought to herself.

The red head could see the little figure give her a few glances as the others were talking.

_'I wonder why he's looking at me like that…Does he…Hate humans?'_

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Akina took a sharp glance over her shoulder to see Kagome wearing a quizzical look on her features. The red haired maiden arched an eyebrow as if to silently question the girl.

"Something wrong, Akina?" Kagome asked.

"The little one, why does he keep looking at me like that?" She asked, a bit afraid of what the answer might be.

"Well…." Kagome trailed, putting a finger to her lips and wearing a look of deep contemplation.

Akina stared intently at the raven haired girl.

"You see," Kagome finally resumed the sentence, looking a bit sad that Akina had to hear what she was being told. "A long time ago, when Hiten was after the Shikon Shards, he killed Shippou's father."

"Oh…." Akina looked down. "I should not speak to him."

"I'm sure Shippou would be perfectly fine with you. It's just Hiten he has something against."

"But I love Hiten. Wouldn't I be guilty by association?" The red head asked.

"I don't think he would judge you for that." The schoolgirl replied.

The red head wore a look of concern as she looked at Shippou, who was now clinging to Inuyasha's head, biting him with the hanyou trying desperately to pry the small one off. Miroku was holding his stomach in a gleeful manner and laughing jovially, Sango held one hand to her cheek and the other overlapped her stomach. She was giggling up a storm.

Kagome was momentarily distracted, giving her time to think about the sudden events in both her lives and theirs. Everything had been going by so fast and it seemed like its own motion blur. The circle of events changing at a fast paced moment in her chocolate eyes.

Akina had been thinking so hard that she hadn't noticed the kitsune tugging curiously on her sleeve. Feeling the tugging motion, she snapped out of her daze and looked down at the kitsune.

"Yes?"

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked with a bright smile.

"I'm Akina, and you?"

"I'm Shippou." The kitsune looked as if he was thinking. "You look familiar. . ."

"I am." The red head's face went straight to the ground.

"You're the one who loved Hiten, aren't you?" The diminutive one asked.

A silent not.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back to give you the sacred shards. Hiten has died. . ." She looked to the point of tears.

"He died?" Shippou asked, seeming a bit surprised.

"He didn't survive the blow that Inuyasha gave him in battle. " Akina replied, voice laced in sadness and turmoil. "I fulfilled my promise to Kagome and brought her back the shards."

"Well, that was nice of you, but why help us?" Shippou asked. "Aren't we your enemies now? We did fight the Raijuu Brothers when you defended them."

"And no thanks to **_you _**they got away." The hanyou huffed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned. "Just be happy you have them now. Be glad she even gave them back to us. It made it a lot easier to get them."

"You should at least try and make her feel better. She's been through a lot." Sango replied. "I know how it feels to lose a loved one."

Miroku gave Sango a concerned look. "We've all been a bit down lately. Feel free to stay here as long as you like."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's it! I've had enough of your attitude." Kagome fumed. **"Osuwari!**** Be nice Inuyasha!"**

A silver haired hanyou's face hit the ground at a fast speed.

The black haired schoolgirl wore an angry face, then walked off.

"Sorry for Inuyasha's rudeness. He normally isn't this bad." Miroku comforted.

"It's all right." Akina sighed.

"Don't worry! Cheer up you have us now!" Shippou beamed. "And we'll be your friends, right guys?"

They both nodded.

"I just hope that Inuyasha can forgive me." Akina replied.

"He just needs some time to think." Shippou replied.

Inuyasha just muttered incoherently to himself and rubbed his head in agony.

**Anyway, this is it. Sorry that it's kind of short. I've been really busy lately (like most of the people here) things have been quiet in many ways. In the next chapter, Hiten will make an appearance and we'll get the story started. There is more angst ahead and some action too!**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Is This A Nightmare?

**Ok, here is chapter 5, for all of those who were wondering. I'm not dead. I've just been dealing with some plot issues. Sorry for the delay. For those who wanted Hiten, he's in this chapter.**

**Sorry for the delay, as I have said before, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Vv**

**Fragment of Life II**

**Chapter 5: Is This A Nightmare?**

**Vv**

The group traveled for many days. Akina was doing her best to keep up with the travelers, but she wasn't used to traveling such long distances daily. The red haired maiden had stayed with them, and was baffled by why they would keep her around, though she was the lover and mate of the murderous youkai, Hiten.

How could these people forgive her so easily?

Well, all except Inuyasha…

Inuyasha had frightened Akina, as he had so many years ago, when she was with Hiten. She had remembered how Inuyasha had wanted to kill her and Hiten both, but Kagome had stopped him.

Kagome had been so nice to her, ever since that day.

Many moments passed by in silence as they all walked. Miroku and Sango seemed strange to her. She hadn't recognized them, and she didn't even think that they were present the time that Hiten had fought Inuyasha. The only ones present at that battle was Inuyasha, Myouga, Kagome and Shippou.

Perhaps Kagome had met them after Hiten had died.

They seemed nice enough, especially Sango and Miroku.

"Something wrong?" Sango asked when she saw Akina staring at her.

"Oh, nothing, I just…"

**"LOOK OUT!"**

Inuyasha called as the land around them began to glow a rich yellow, a blinding color, such as that of the sun itself. Chunks of the land around them had become separate from the land and flew up into the air around them. Everyone in the group felt themselves being propelled backwards. They all landed on the ground a way away from their original positions.

"What was that?" Miroku asked, struggling to push himself up off of the ground.

"Ugh…" Kagome groaned in pain.

"What in the world was that!?" Shippou asked, looking around frantically.

Akina slowly got up from the ground.

"What the-?" The golden eyed hanyou's voice was heard in replied.

Kagome looked up and threw her hand over her mouth as she let out a tiny gasp.

"Huh?" Akina replied, before looking in Kagome's direction.

_'It can't be…' _Her chocolate eyes widened. _'No…'_

**"It's Hiten!" **Shippou called out, pointing.

_'It's Hiten.' _

II

There, in the sky, floating on his infamous wheels of fire was the mighty Thunder youkai, Hiten. He was floating there, holding the Ragekijin firmly in his right hand. The man smiled the smug smile as he looked down upon all of the humans, youkai and hanyou below him.

"Hiten!" Akina yelled out and outstretched toward the sky.

Soon afterward, her mouth was covered by a harsh clawed hand. She turned her head frantically to see Inuyasha beside of her.

"What are you trying to do, get us killed?"

Tears began to stream out of her eyes.

"Aw, come on. Don't cry…"

"Can you blame her? She been missing him for a while and he was though to be dead. But now he's alive. She's probably happy to be with him." Shippou replied.

"Wait!" Kagome called out to them. "Something's not right here!"

"Huh?" Akina looked back at Kagome, almost in unison with the dog-eared hanyou.

"I sense some shards of Sacred Jewel." Kagome replied.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Finding her escape the red haired maiden ran over to her lover.

"Hey! Wait!" Inuyasha held out a hand to her.

"I guess that man is Hiten." Sango told Miroku.

"But if there are Jewel Shards, then…." Miroku's eyes widened. "She could be in danger. Naraku must have put the shards of the Sacred Jewel to revive her lover and put him against Inuyasha."

**"Akina, wait!" **Sango called out after her, but it was too late. Akina had already ran out of Hiten.

The Thunder youkai looked at the maiden, running towards him. Her chocolate eyes sparkling in happiness.

Red eyes looked down on her. _'Keh, the fool.'_

"Hiten!" The girl below waved her hands around. "It's me, Akina! Don't you remember me?"

_'Akina?'_Hiten thought to himself. _'Why does that name sound so familiar? Wait a minuet…Akina is…"_

Suddenly, Hiten could feel a painful pulsating spread throughout his body, emitting a painful yell from the Raijuu Brother.

"Ahhh! What's happening to me?!" Hiten yelled as he clutched the side of his head with his hands, dropping the Raigekijin. The blade sticking into the ground below.

He could hear a viscous voice reverberating from the back of his head.

_'Kill them.'_

_'What?...Who are you? What's going on? I…I…I…'_

_'Kill them.'_

Slowly, no matter how much the youkai fought back, the sinister evil seemed to be taking him over, bit by bit.

"Hiten! What's wrong?" The red haired maiden continued to ask.

Sango ran over to Akina and got in a protective stance. "We've got to get away from him. Come on, Akina."

"But…He's alive. He's actually alive. I thought I saw him die, but Buddah has been kind to me and blessed me with his resurrection. "She smiled.

Sango gave her a sympathetic look. _'She really must miss him. But, Naraku is controlling him, just as he is controlling Kohaku. '_

"I'm sorry Akina, Naraku is controlling Hiten. He doesn't remember you."

"What?" The brown-eyed maiden replied, seeming almost in a tragic disbelief. "Who's Naraku?"

Suddenly, a blast came their direction. Sango grabbed Akina around the waist and jumped out of the way.

"Naraku is an evil demon. He's controlling Hiten and also my brother. Since Kagome sensed jewel shards, then Naraku probably revived Hiten by use of the Jewel. "

"Sacred Jewel?" Akina had been confused by this whole thing.

_'What's the Sacred Jewel? What are they talking about? Naraku? Who's that? And…What would he want with Hiten?'_

Akina had no idea what was going on. Why did Hiten try to kill her? Did he not remember her? Akina was so confused. She didn't know what was going on.

And she wanted answers.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. The next chapter should be out sooner. It's just hard to write a fanfic with this kind of content. Oh, and by the way, flaming will only make me write more on this and my other stories, so you won't get me down that way. I will write twice as much if you leave a nice review for me. Flames are products of jealousy of the authors natural talent, in which, they could never achieve.**

**People just don't know the meaning of IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON"T REVIEW IT. I hate antagonistic people who just call attention to themselves.**

**Anyway, to all of my loyal fans, please review.**


	7. I'll Free You

**Here I am again, updating on this fanfic. Sorry for the delay. Updates are going slow. I have 4 other fanfics I'm working on that need updates more then this one. Bear with me, I'm trying to juggle Vocational school and these projects around.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

**I I I**

**Fragment of Life II**

**Chapter 6: I'll Free You**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

**I I I**

"I'll kill you." Hiten told the group, his eyes voice of any signs of life as he rushed down at Inuyasha.

The hanyou looked over his shoulder. "Kagome, you and the others get Akina as far away from here as you can."

"Right."

The schoolgirl grabbed Akina's hand and she, Sango and Miroku began to run away from the battle scene as Inuyasha and Hiten began round two of their battle.

"Pickin' up from last time, I see? What you can't accept defeat the first time around?" Inuyasha taunted.

"We shall see who gets defeated this time." The young demon replied, as the clashing of blades could be heard echoing throughout the plains of Japan.

The red haired woman looked back at the fight. She could see the two going at it and gave a sad look.

"Kagome?" She asked in a dejected voice.

"Yeah?" The other girl replied. "What are Shikon Shards? I know that they make you powerful or something to that effect. That's what Hiten told me…When we were together, but why's everyone out to get them? And who's Naraku, all of you have told me he was evil, but what's this have to do with anything? What's wrong with Hiten? Why's he trying to kill Inuyasha again?"

"Naraku is an evil hanyou who wants the Shikon Shards to become full demon and wreak havoc on all of Japan. Everyone's out to get them because they have tremendous magical powers. They were protected by a priestess named Kikyou long ago. Hiten's being controlled by the power of one of the Shikon Shards and is now under Naraku's control. He's being kept alive by Naraku and his use of the shard. As long as the shard is inside of Hiten's body, he'll stay alive." Kagome explained.

"And if someone takes it out?" Akina questioned.

"Then Hiten will die."

"I see. So we have to defeat Hiten and put him to rest." Chocolate eyes saddened. "There's no other way."

"I'm really sorry Akina." Kagome replied. "I know you loved him. There's someone here who's lost a loved one to Naraku."

"Really? Who?" The red haired maiden asked a quizzical look on her face.

"Sango lost her brother, Kohaku to Naraku long ago."

She looked to Sango. "I'm so sorry Sango, I feel you pain."

"I think this is far enough." The Taiji-ya stopped on the outskirts of the battle field.

All of them turned around to see Hiten and Inuyasha in the middle of a heated battle. Both were trying their best to defeat the other, it was all a struggle for power, jewel shards and life itself.

Tetsusaiga clashing against Ragekijin, the sounds of blasts and ricochets were made from every angle. Battle noises could be heard echoing throughout the plains.

The hanyou seemed to be wearing down, whereas the Raijuu Brother was only in a light pant.

They broke off from battle.

"So, do you give up yet, Inuyasha?" Hiten asked with his usual arrogant tone.

_'What's going on? Why do I feel as if I had been a part of something like this before? Why do I feel a sense of deja'vu?_

_Someone is controlling me…_

_Why are these people so familiar?'_

_'Kill them.'_

The braided man grabbed his head in agony once again.

"Ah! Get out of my head!"

"Eh?" Inuyasha looked confused.

_'Now it's my time to attack.' _He thought as he rushed at Hiten, and hit him.

The thunder youkai went flying through the air and smashed into a cliff.

"What was that?" Miroku asked from the group.

"HITEN!" Akina turned around and yelled, desperation and fear evident in her voice.

_'It's not you're fault that you're being controlled. No matter what, I'll always love you, until the end of time…'_

"Ugh…" Hiten rubbed his head. Inuyasha lunged at Hiten and he dodged out of the way, letting the hanyou smash into the rock with tremendous power.

"Hey!" He looked up at the Thunder Youkai.

"Time's short, but mark my words, we will meet again, Inuyasha." Hiten informed and quickly flew off into the distance, his new wheels of fire carrying him through the air at mock speed.

"Hey! **COME BACK HERE**!" The hanyou yelled, "**COWARD**!"

The others ran up to Inuyasha. The red haired girl ran a bit past him and put a hand up to her chest and looked up to the sky with sorrow in her eyes.

_'Oh Hiten…Will you ever be free?'_

She felt a hand on her shoulder. The girl flinched at the contact and looked over her shoulder to see Sango wearing a look of concern on her face.

"Are you all right, Akina?"

"Yeah." Akina looked to the ground. "I just wish none of this ever happened."

"Wouldn't it be great if things could be happy like that?"

"It would. But this is what's happening now. We have to find a way to stop Naraku." A determined look shown in Akina's eyes.

"Right. I'll assist in any way I can." Sango obliged.

"Thanks Sango." Akina turned around and beamed.

The demon slayer smiled in return.

Kagome walked up to the two women. "What now?"

Miroku and Shippou followed, Inuyasha lugged the Tetsusaiga over to them.

"We find Naraku and try to figure out what he's up to, that's what."

Akina looked at Inuyasha.

_'He wants to find Naraku, just like I do, but what is he going to do with Hiten? I mean, I don't think he wants to set him free. I think he wants to settle old scores from long ago when he and Hiten were fighting for the Shikon Shards._

_I have to watch him and see what he's going to do. I will free Hiten!_

_No matter what…'_

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, there's another chapter of Fragment of Life II. Sorry for the long updates! This fanfic is giving me some problems, but as soon as I can work them out I'll be back to more frequent updates!**

**Please RR!**


	8. I Remember

**A/N: Bad me for not updating this fanfic. Sorry about all this. Here's my update without further adue.**

**Fragment of Life II**

**Chapter 7: I Remember**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

Hiten flew to a dark cave, clutching his head in pain.

"Argh!" He grunted in pain.

The Thunder Brother staggered over to a nearby rock and sat down, laying his Ragekijin down. The poorly put together weapon fell apart on the rocks, breaking into it's two original halves,

_Clunk._

Hiten looked at the two pieces. The look turned into a stare as red eyes pierced the weapon halves.

As he sat there, moments of silence passing he began to recall a fierce battle with another youkai…no This was no youkai, he also held a human smell to him. Silver hair. Golden eyes.

This was his opponent, but it was the same man he had fought before…

There was also that girl…

The red hair, the color of blood and those eyes, as brown and cold as the unforgiving land itself. She knew him, but how?

Suddenly, a wave of flashbacks overcame him.

"_Akina..." He spoke, barely above a whisper._

"_Yes, Hiten-sempai." She looked up at her mate._

"_Domo arigato, for helping me. You're the only human to have ever done this for me. I have no idea what compels you to commit such an outstanding show of emotion towards me, but no matter what, you've always believed in me. I'm so blind...I couldn't see it before. It wasn't because you were afraid of me, granted you may have been at first. " The young man sighed, before returning his gaze to Akina. " I don't know why you love me, not that I'm in any condition to question your decision anyway. "_

"_I love you for you, and that's all you need to know. No matter how arrogant you were and no matter how violent you were, I knew you wouldn't hurt me. You might hit me or something, but I know you'd be too blinded by rage to know what you're doing." Akina sweetly smiled at the youkai, who, in turn tightened his grip on the young girl._

"_I would never harm you, not even out of rage, besides...You'd have to do something to really piss me off for my rage to that bad. Akina..."_

Where did these things come from?

Was this part of his life?

Wait…

She was there.

His gaze never tore away from the broken weapon. Why were these thoughts coming to him now? He could not remember them before. Red eyes widened. He had a jewel shard in his back, but he felt as if he had the power of many shards.

How had his weapon broken?

He blinked as more thoughts began to flood the Thunder Brother's head as he stared, wide eyed at the weapon which befell him.

" _**HITEN!**" She shrieked as the sword blade came crashing down. Hiten was caught off guard as he turned to see Akina standing there, the blade missed his head, but got him in the chest. It was a deep wound._

_He had noticed that more then the Ragekijin breaking. He had heard the snap, but everything seemed to happen in a surreal slow motion for this thunder youkai._

_This half breed, Inuyasha had tried to slain him, but thanks to the girl's cry, he was spared for a short time before passing._

_Only to be awoken again._

Hiten blinked. He remembered.

He remembered Akina!

She was the human that he loved and one of the only ones to ever take full understanding in him. This entire time, it was her that he had felt so fondly for, even more then any female youkai and she was a hell of a lot better in his eyes.

"Akina." He said almost whispering to himself.

A tanned hand picked up the Ragekijin, tying it back with the silken material. It was the cloth from her kimono. He cast it a sympathetic look.

"I loved you Akina. But it was short lived. But now, I don't think you can take that chance in being around me. "He closed his eyes. "Not until I figure out what the hell is going on."

He sat back down, staring at the Ragekijin as intently as he could, his memory slowly coming back to him as he did. Memories of the past. Not only memories of Akina, but memories of Manten as well. He hadn't forgotten!

He smiled. He hadn't forgotten…

Then a sensation came over him and his mind seemed to halt in all of its functions as his mind was wiped clean of all memory inside. Everything he worked so hard to remember was gone, and he could feel the pain of someone overtaking his body once more.

Oh, how he hated that feeling of overpowering…

He soon found himself standing in front of Naraku.

He stood straight and tall, ready and emotionless, blank like some sort of primitive machine, waiting for instructions from the seated being in front of him, putting off an evil aura more powerful then his own.

"Yes?" His voice asked, though his mind silently protested from within it's mortal structure.

"I want you to kill Inuyasha for good this time. The last time you met was simply an introduction now that you've made yourself known you must now confront the hanyou and eliminate him by any means possible."

"Of course." He agreed.

Finally being cured of all things he had taken the time to gather, Hiten was now ready to go off and kill Inuyasha. He was going to excellently execute him; his death was the only thing on his mind.

With death programmed into his mind, the primitive thunder machine flew off in search of his set destination: Inuyasha.

He figured he'd kill Inuyasha for Naraku, to please his new found master.

**TBC**

**A/N: This was short, I know. Sorry for all that time I didn't update, I hope this chapter compensates for it. Please R&R! If anyone remembers this fanfic.**


End file.
